The Guy Tooth Fairy
by Stephy825
Summary: Ginga lost a tooth; Hyoma decides to stay for the night; Ryusei hears about the tooth fairy and gets interested; Hokuto finds a set of fake wings in the Hagane residence...and the size isn't for kids. /FLUFF/


**A/N : **My first Metal Fight Beyblade fic! Inspired by one of my Pyrus 'n Ventus chapters, my little sister suggested if I could try doing the same situation with Ginga and Hyoma. Hehe, I know it isn't that very good, but I hope you enjoy it! By the way, Ginga and Hyoma are kids here okay? So...yeah. Childhood stuff. My specialty. XD

Please Review! (12/31/10) I typed this while the fire works were going crazy outside our balcony. XDD

...I only noticed it now...how come Hyoma isn't included in the list of characters? That's so _mean_! *pout*

**

* * *

The Guy Tooth Fairy**

It was a breezy day as a six-year-old boy made his way up a small hill. His gold-brown eyes were darting around the area; as if looking for someone. The child's mouth curved in to a smile when he saw another figure approaching from a distance along with a small pup. "Hyoma! Hokuto!" Ginga called as he waved his arm up high in the air.

The elder boy grinned as he ran up the hill faster and waved at his friend as well. Hyoma's light periwinkle hair got messed up a bit as he sprinted upward, but nevertheless kept on going till he was at the top with the red-haired boy. "Nice to see you Ginga." he beamed. Hokuto barked as well in greeting.

"Hey hey, guess what Hyoma, I lost a tooth today!" he said proudly as he showed the blue-eyed boy. Hyoma didn't seem that interested though and looked puzzled why he was proud of it. "What's so important about losing a tooth?"

"I heard that if you put your tooth under your pillow at night, the tooth fairy will come and give you money! Isn't that cool?"

"Really? I never heard about that..." he said with a hint of doubt.

"It's true! I've heard it once from the traders that came by here before!" Ginga shouted while waving his arms around to show emphasis. "You know, the one that sold those hamburgers!" all of a sudden, the child's eyes sparkled in delight. "_Aaaah_...that was the best thing I had ever eaten! If I could, I wish I could eat hamburgers everyday!"

"Uhm, isn't that unhealthy?" Hyoma pointed out.

"_No_! Hamburgers are healthy! So it's completely fine for me to eat a lot of 'em!" he answered while showing a confident smile.

"Whatever you say GInga..." he shrugged. "But it would be really cool if I can meet the tooth fairy too! Can I stay in your house tonight Ginga?"

"Sure! I can't wait to meet the tooth fairy!"

Unbeknownst to them, Ryusei heard the whole conversation not far from where they were (well they were shouting, so it wasn't really eavesdropping.) The man immediately grew interested, and while he knew that tooth fairies are just some fairy tale, it would be nice for his son to believe on fantasies for a while. Ryusei chuckled to himself as he thought of a plan and left the scene so that the two boys wouldn't see him. Though he was wondering if he could really pull it off when Hyoma's around...

-o-

After playing for the whole day, Ginga, Hyoma, and Hokuto went back to the house for dinner. The two were already excited to go to sleep because that meant that they'll meet the tooth fairy soon. But once Ginga entered the house though, what he saw on the table dampened his high spirits. "Dad, what's that?" he asked meekly as he stared at the yellow-orange colored soup.

"That? That's our dinner Ginga! Squash Soup!" at the word 'squash', the boy stuck his tongue out in disgust. Hyoma didn't seem to mind it though.

"Ugh..." the red-haired boy muttered. "Isn't there anything else to eat?"

"Nope! So you better eat a lot!" the man replied.

"It doesn't look that bad Ginga." the elder male said as he took a spoon and tried the soup. "Mm...not bad. It's not exactly great, but it's not disgusting."

"W-whatever! I'm not eating that!"

"So you plan to starve for the night then?" he smirked.

"...okay fine, pass the bowl there please."

_A few seconds later..._

"_BLEH_! This taste's gross!" Ginga screamed.

"C'mon Ginga, where are your manners?" Hyoma said mildly as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Uuuh...why can't we have hamburgers instead?"

"That's because no one in the village knows how to make them."

"Uugh...I don't want to eat this..." he groaned as he slunk on his chair.

"Fine, I'll eat it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." he said while showing a smile.

"You're a life saver Hyoma!"

Meanwhile, Hokuto was looking around the back area of the house when he noticed something stuff at the corner with a bunch of other stuff. With his teeth, he pulled out the weird object until it was free and fell on the wooden floor. He was surprised that they were oval-shaped, translucent fake fairy wings. But what would something like this be doing in here? More importantly, who brought it and how is the person going to use it? Being a pup, he didn't really care, but something about the length of the strap gave him a good idea who's going to use it. "Sometimes I don't get that guy..." he thought with a sigh.

-o-

It was a dark night when Hyoma and Ginga were fast asleep. Out of the blue, the door from Ginga's room creaked open; loud enough for the blue-eyed boy to sleepily wake up. He groaned inwardly as he opened an eye to see what was going on. And when he saw the large figure stepping in the room, he nearly gasped aloud in shock. "I-is that the tooth fairy..?" he thought while trying his best to keep quiet. His eyes went to his friend, who unfortunately seemed to be dreaming about hamburgers and won't be waking up anytime soon.

From what Ginga told him before they slept, the tooth fairy was supposed to be small, and a girl. But this person was definitely a guy; a man from his stature. Though he did have wings on his back just like the boy said. But this wasn't the tooth fairy that's for sure. "No way...is he a thief?"

Hyoma gaped as the mysterious figure approached Ginga. Reaching for his bey launcher near his pillow, he quickly sat up which made the man jump. "Stay away from him!" he shouted as he pulled on the string and shot his bey right on the guy's forehead. The next sound that came was an 'ouch!' and a loud thump as if the person fell on the floor. Hyoma smirked in victory. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with."

Suddenly, Ginga groaned as he popped under his blanket. "W-what's going on Hyoma..?" he muttered as he sluggishly opened the light nearby. The both of them were shocked to see that Ryusei was on the floor and rubbing his forehead in pain. Well, what surprised them more was that he was wearing wings on his back like what a little girl would normally be wearing for a costume party. "Pfft...what are you supposed to be dad?" the red-haired boy giggled as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm...the tooth fairy?" he replied while laughing as well. When he heard that, Ginga couldn't help but laugh so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Hyoma wasn't as amused as Ginga was because of what he did to his father, but since everyone was laughing, he began to chuckle as well. "You're the guy tooth fairy..!" he said while laughing hard.

"Yep!" Ginga added. "A one-of-a-kind tooth fairy!"

And so, the three of them had a memorable night together...and every time Hyoma or Ginga lost a tooth, the guy tooth fairy came the same night to pay them a visit and made stories about his adventures about being the 'one-of-a-kind' tooth fairy.

**The End**


End file.
